Indestructible
by naiyangel
Summary: A mysterious girl and an emo boy...read and review, flames accepted. Rated T in case. Enjoy! UPDATE: I do have intentions to finish this story. However, this is simply a sampler of my writing hopefully, you'll see this as a book in you closest B&N!


_**Indestructible**_

**By Naiya Malak**

From my skyscraper post, I could see a figure about five blocks away, leaning over a building top, most probably admiring the view. Didn't that person have a brain? I really do wonder about some people.

And as I knew it would, the figure lost its balance and toppled over the side of the building. I heaved a sigh and launched myself off the edifice.

I love this feeling. It's the only time I feel free, as I feel the cool night breeze, see the landscape fly by me.

I caught the brainless person in mid-fall with one arm. It was a black-haired boy, with light blue eyes and shockingly pale skin for a human. Upon closer inspection, I realized that his hair was actually chocolate brown, streaked with black, cut in a very emo style. His arms were lined up and down with bright red cuts and slightly raised pinkish scars. I wondered mildly if he was cold, in just a Three Days Grace t-shirt and baggy black jeans. Of one thing I was positive—this idiot was frightened to death, and I love that. Sure, I'm supposed to protect people, but it's in my nature to pick up, induce, and enjoy the taste of fear.

Glancing up at the wrist keeping up suspended, I let the rope coiled around it go slack until we dangled three feet above the ground. The boy, who was about my age, screamed bloody murder.

"Watch it, buster," I growled at him. "I'd rather keep my hearing." So what if I'm not supposed to talk unless necessary? I dropped my companion, happy to be rid of him, and then leapt down myself. "I do have one question for you, though—what exactly _were _you doing on that building?"

"I…uh…like the view? It's calming, you know, the city at night…" he stammered.

"Suicide?" I asked curtly. The look in his eyes told me all. I had figured as much when I saw his arms, but hadn't been positive. Now I was. This boy was a total emo, and I had just rescued him from himself. How did I know he wouldn't try and off himself again as soon as I left? That's the thing—there's no way for sure to tell.

I began to scale the building I had just saved the boy from, but something stopped me.

I couldn't believe it. This retard had grabbed hold of my ankle. "Wait," he croaked.

It would be pretty simple to just rip my foot out of his grip, but I didn't. "What?" I asked him crabbily. It didn't help that this guy's eyes were taking in everything he saw with appreciation, as if I was a doll in a toy store. Not for the first time, I internally cursed the designer of this outfit. It _had _to have been a guy. What girl would pick skintight black leather? All the way from my boots to my mask, top quality black leather. The only uncovered part of me in this suit is the bottom half of my face.

"I just wanted to thank you," said the ninny finally, _still _not looking at my face.

"You're welcome. Can I go now?" I was _really _annoyed.

"Of course not!" he replied with mock horror. I sighed, and dropped off the building, landing cross-legged on the floor.

"Shoot," I said. "I don't have much time. Actually, I don't have _any_."

"How do you _do _that?" he asked enviously.

"What?"

"That…climbing, swinging, jumping—people should be able to do the things you do every night. And why do you do it? Is it hard? Is it a trick I can learn? Are there more of you?" The questions kept coming, as I knew they would.

"You're right. Humans can't do what I do." I savored the look on his face as he processed this and opened his mouth to speak. I held up a hand. "For me, it's not at all difficult. No, you cannot learn. The rest of the information is classified—I can't answer any other question you ask me."

"So there's no way I can ask you what you are?" He paused. "I mean, you're obviously telling me that you're _not _human."

I smiled, flashing sharp teeth. "No. That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Wouldn't want to scare you, after all."

There it is. My dark secret lies in my heritage. My father…well, let's just say his thousandth birthday is coming up pretty soon, and that's just_ one _of the quirks of my family—though my mother is completely normal. Just a little bit strange, I think, to fall for and marry someone like my father. Someone who could kill her by accident in a second flat. Someone who never ages, and that in itself makes life pretty difficult—he's pretty much confined to working at home and going out in public as little as possible.

"You wouldn't scare me," said the boy defiantly, shocking me. "I'm brave—try me. Or are _you _the one afraid? Afraid of what I'll think, are you? Why? Chances are you'll never see me again after all!" he taunted.

"Where'd you get _that _idea, _pal_?" I sneered the last word, jumping onto a wall, getting ready to scamper away.

"I think I'm right. You're afraid. Why else would you run away?"

I leapt down and advanced on him "Shut…up!" I growled, my hands balled into fists. It would be _so _easy to rid myself of this problem, this insignificant being; it's not like it would matter anyway, what with the suicide and all—but no. Must control myself. Besides, they wouldn't be too happy with me if I killed someone I was supposed to protect.

I don't understand it though—why is it us half-breeds are charged with keeping the city safe? If it _really_ because they can't handle their own instincts or because they can't risk their precious icy skins? It _is _the VPA after all, the Protection Agency for, and run by, _them_. Not us. We're expendable.

Finally, I smelled it again. That delicious fear. Silly humans. Do they _really _think they would have a chance against us? Sure, I may be more mortal than my father, and I am able to age, but that doesn't mean I'm not able to stake a stream of bullets without a problem. That is, if I don't get multiple in my heart at one time…

My bones are literally indestructible. No fall is going to crack my skull open, and yet they seem to think their fists can harm my head.

Of course, I saw his fist coming before it made contact, as if it were in slow motion. I let it come, allowed him to try and break his fist on me. I have more than a pretty face, after all.

But I misinterpreted his intentions. His hand came up and ripped off the mask. Outraged, I instantly melted into the shadows before he had a chance to see me. That's one of those handy tricks I learned from my dad. He was a samurai before, and after he was changed, these talents got enhanced. What can I say? Darkness likes us.

"Hey, play fair with the human now!" he called, attempting to peer into the darkness. Stupid boy.

"Give me my mask. I should've left when I could."

"No, I don't think I will, miss. Not until I see you and figure out what you are. I want to know what's so frightening about a girl like you, who saves people for no apparent reason?" I snarled, and he laughed, thinking himself safe. "What, do you have a face full of scars. Lemme see, girl, and then I'll leave you alone with your dear mask!"

"Girl? Miss? Who do you think I am, _punk_?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, now, isn't it?" I wanted to step out of the shadows and end this. There was one simple way—a way that was getting more appealing by the second. How easy it would be! Just a simple backfist, knock him out, get his blood pumping, and then…my sensed kicked into high gear with the thought. I felt my already sharp teeth elongating…

No. I had better control than this! The rational part of me screamed at me to stop.

"I'm waiting!" the boy yelled at my general vicinity.

That annoying boy made my decision for me. I pounced, springing onto his chest. He screamed, first in fright and then in…_recognition_? How could that be?

I saw my ramrod straight ebony shoulder-length hair reflected in his eyes. The hot pink highlights and snow white skin gleamed; my black cat eyes glowed with an unearthly light.

"You're…you're the girl from my chemistry class! The one in the back, the one that everyone can't figure out…I don't think any of us even knows your name!"

What? I had at least seventy people in my chemistry class, and this boy…wait, I suppose he did seem a _little _familiar…

"Names don't matter," I said, surprisingly calm for the torrent of feelings rushing through me, with the predator instinct raging in front.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" he asked softly. Finally, he had begun to understand the danger of associating with me, but it was too little, too late.

"You're lucky—I changed my mind. I'll let you live. Just give me my mask, and I'll go. Make sure, though, that I don't get a chance to reconsider," I said, amazing myself the most as I stepped off of him.

He rubbed his chest painfully and moaned. "Oww." I held out my hand. "Here you go." He handed me the mask. "Just one more question…" I sighed. "Are you going to go to your dorm and sleep or hang out around here?"

"Why does it matter?" He shrugged; I rolled my eyes. Curiosity gets old fast. "And since when do my kind sleep?"

I ran, before I could give in to those instincts, the ones I have to fight day and night to suppress. I had no doubt though, that it would just get harder from there. That boy would pursue me; I knew it. I would have an eternal lab partner, a human "friend".

Some humans really do have no self-preservation. What sane creature would willingly throw themselves in close quarters with a half-vampire?

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Disclaimer: this is _not _fanfiction; I repeat, this is NOT FANFICTION, but I really wanted to post it up and didn't know where else to put it, because FictionPress doesn't like to work for me. **

**This is simply meant as a sampler for the rest of my work, and the Vampires section seemed like a good place to put it. This IS my original work--don't you go stealing it, now!**

**As of now, this story has reached chapter 6. However, none of you will see it for awhile. I'm planning on publishing, and this is a very rough draft of the first chapter of my novel. With luck, in a couple of years, it'll be on the shelves in the YA section of your nearest bookstores.**

**Don't worry; I'll update my other fanfics soon!**

**One last note: I now have two betas, one official and one unofficial! Say hello to sistergrimm2 and my friend Sovay (who I'm cowriting Son of the Marauders with. Now, if she would ever WRITE her chapters, that would be helpful...)!**


End file.
